When Words Fail
by SuperHeroes Fanatic
Summary: Music Speaks. A collection of drabbles/one shots based on the opening & ending songs of FMA/FMAB and anything else in between! Will contain EdWin & other pairings, along with just random angst, fluff and humor or anything else I please. Enjoy the madness!
1. Again

_~I am grateful for your kindness, that's why I want to become stronger. I will feel nostalgic. I welcome this pain.~_

* * *

Again

* * *

As he glances up one last time before leaving, she realizes that forgetting him again is all she can do to clean up the mess of emotions he caused inside her.

Her hope, a fragile thing, had been shattered once more. But she'll pick up the shards carefully, making sure not to cut herself in the process, and put them back together again, only this time stronger than before. She'll protect her heart with an armor made out of the toughest metal there is and keep the key to her heart hidden in a safe place until it's the right time to unlock it for someone else.

She'll make sure that next time, she's ready. Next time she'll be stronger, she'll welcome the heartbreak, she'll welcome the pain.

After all, only a _Fullmetal_ heart could withstand this much sorrow.

* * *

A/N - New collection. Will do my best to write a drabble - perhaps more - for each opening and ending of both FMA series because I simply love FMA and its music too damn much. The end of my rambling.


	2. Lost Heaven

A/N - I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so, here it is: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would be rich and own everything FMA that there is to own, instead of sulking over all the things I can't have. :P

* * *

Lost Heaven

* * *

_~We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven. How we longed for Heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost.~_

* * *

Al stared out into the far away countryside through the glass of his bedroom window. Though his eyes lingered over the tall green grass a few miles away from town, his focus was in a more distant place—a different world actually—his _real_ home. The tall grass reminded him of the old summers he used to enjoy back in Resembool with Winry and his brother, but now…now, all those times seemed like a lifetime ago.

In this world, time seemed to pass a bit differently. It was as if the clocks would tick awfully slow and announcing each second took an eternity. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to believe him and Edward had been here for almost four years.

_Four years._

Even after so long, he still felt lost in the bumbling streets of Munich, and desired nothing more than to return home. To their real home, back in Amestris.

He'd told his brother about his desire once.

_"I want to return too, Al, I really do, but I…_ I just don't know how!_" he'd said frustratingly, with a deep frown and a disappointed gaze._

So Alphonse helped his brother too, but only when Noah wasn't around. He couldn't bear the look of loneliness that she would wear whenever he and Edward would study and research ways to go home.

_"I understand, Alphonse," she'd sighed. "You have people waiting for you and your brother to go back home. Plus, your world is probably heaven compared to this one plagued with war and hate."_

_"Actually, our world isn't too different, Noah." He'd met her eyes solemnly. "In any world there will always be war and hate because it's human nature. We'll _always_ fight to protect our beliefs and ideals, no matter what they may be."_

_She'd smiled sadly, her brown eyes meeting the soft wood of the dinner table. "True. We can be such stubborn creatures."_

_"Even so, you could say it_ is_ our little heaven," Al had began, with a small glint in his eyes. "Amestris is our home, with Winry and our friends—the people we love. And that's enough reason to go home…" he'd glanced away from her then, "But right now, without any progress, our dream is more like a lost heaven… It's a place we can't seem to reach, no matter how much we long for it."_

_"Don't lose faith," Noah had said, placing a hand over his. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Both of you always do."_

But failed attempt after failed attempt, Alphonse's faith was thinning.

He was beginning to believe he would never be able to go home. Beginning to let go of his dream, perhaps one that he never quite had in his grasp.

And he couldn't blame anyone for his distress. _He_ had chosen to cross the gate to join his brother. _He_ had chosen to abandon his home. Alphonse knew the risks when _he chose_ to hide in the armor inside that airship, but he accepted them anyway.

Now, he wished more than ever to regret everything he did, but he couldn't bring himself to. He'd done it for his brother, to be with him again, and that desire he didn't regret.

Then the simple thought of giving up crossed his conflicted mind. Maybe he should simply say goodbye to the already lost heaven that was his world—Amestris, Resembool…_Winry. _He should just resign himself to his fate of never seeing them again. Maybe he should let go of that last bit of faith as well, if any was left—let go of the nothing he had. All that was left from his home were memories, and with time, those would inevitably be erased by new faces, new streets, and the new country—

"Al!" his brother's voice echoed through the house, startling him from his thoughts and off the small couch with a _thud_.

"What, Brother? And you don't need to yell, I'm right here!" he raised his voice, annoyed.

"Look at this," Edward said excitedly and shoved a paper full of notes and a transmutation circle Al had never seen before, into his face. "I think I've done it!"

Al's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"With this new circle I created, I believe it's possible to open the gate without the need of a homunculus. Lyra said there was a gate inside all of us, it's just a matter of opening it," he tapped the circle lightly with his pencil. "We might finally be able to go home, Al," his brother said softly, the hope evident in his voice. "Back to Winry."

Alphonse felt himself smile broadly before breaking into a loud laughter and tightly embracing his older brother. He was so filled with emotion, with hope, he couldn't bring himself to speak, only grin and laugh.

He smiled, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. There was a chance, and he was taking it.

He didn't want to give up anything—not his dream of going home or the people waiting for him and his brother—that's why he had to try, he couldn't give up.

As long as he was alive, he would stubbornly reach for the possibilities, just like his brother.

Alphonse would not let his lost heaven be lost forever.


	3. Melissa

A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in about a month, but hey, better late than never, right? ... -_-

Anyway, here's a lighter story instead of those angsty ones from before. :)

* * *

Melissa

* * *

~ Take the memories of distant days, tear them up with your hands, and squeeze the life out of your sorrows for me. Come on, and pierce my heart as it yearns for your love! ~

* * *

_You're my everything._

She still couldn't wrap her mind around those words. She couldn't believe _he_ had actually _said_ them. To _her_.

His words should not have surprised Winry, the were _engaged_ after all, but still, she hadn't been…expecting it? Yeah, that was probably it. She had never heard words like those come out of Edward Elric's sailor mouth. Sure, there had been a few close ones like the occasional, "Miss you" or even, "I care about you", not to mention that she still remembered when they were twelve and he'd told her she smelled nice… back then she thought that was the nicest thing he had ever said to her, of course, that had been six long years ago, when they were kids. Now, here she was betrothed to her best friend, the same boy who she refused to marry when they were five because of a height difference of about two whole inches.

The more she thought about Edward's words, the more she seemed to understand… She never thought she could mean so much to someone else. The realization that she was the object of his affection had been surprise enough, seeing as he had roamed the entire country and met countless amazing people along the way, but now, to think that he… _needed_ _her_… it was something completely new. She thought that out of the two, she was the only one who missed him and worried about him—she didn't know it was mutual. She knew he cared, but she didn't know up to what extent. He'd never given her a clue before.

And what caught her off guard even more than the words he'd spoken had been the way he'd _said_ them… with a soft voice, a beautiful smile, and an incredibly warm gaze… She felt as if she'd been looking at the morning sun as she stared into those golden orbs of his, and with each passing second, his sunlight pierced through every single sorrow and fear hidden within her, making it disappear completely and creating such a sense of peace. And love.

She had been in absolute awe, until he began to get embarrassed and looked away as he scratched the back of his neck in a wave of nervousness. That's when she'd laughed lightly and called him a dummy before she pulled him down for a kiss with a smile, feeling weightless and full of joy, just like a Melissa leaf dancing freely in the wind.

Edward made her happy in a way she'd never felt before, and although his words had been unexpected, they were always welcomed.

_You make me better, Winry. With you, I'm not afraid to face myself anymore. With you, I can be happy. I know you might not believe me, but it's all true…_

_You're my everything. _


	4. Rewrite

Rewrite

* * *

_~I'll erase it, and rewrite it, with nonsensical surrealism and an unforgettable sense of presence. Return from the brink, and rewrite it. Even meaningless figments of imagination can be the driving force that gives you form.~_

* * *

_- Edward -_

Many people have told me that I'm chasing a myth, that there's no such thing as a Philosopher's Stone and that there may be no way of restoring what we've lost. But for every single person that has doubted us, there have been those who have believed in us. They are the ones we set out to prove right.

After everything we've been through, we know for a fact that the stone is real, that the possibilities for restoring ourselves are there, and that monsters and demons exist, not only as real beings, but inside everyone's hearts.

Even in _our own_ hearts.

And throughout this journey I've learned that my goal is not only to return Al back to normal but also to change the minds of those outside of this secret world. To help others learn from our mistakes, to protect them. Together we'll rise above our own limits and become better. We'll write a new page in our lives. A happier, more loving new page that is empty of the regret and pain and guilt that have followed us since that dark night years ago.

We'll erase all of our past sins and rewrite our future into something beautiful.

A future where I will finally be able to see my brother's brilliant smile once more.

* * *

_- Alphonse -_

It's true. I am only a soul. One that is bound to this metallic skin until my brother and I find a way to change it. Even so, I am a human being. A person, just like everyone else. I've met my own share of people who don't believe that, but I do, and that is all that really matters. My existence may be taboo, but that doesn't change the fact that I am here. I will always be here.

But some just can't seem to grasp just what exactly makes me human and why, sometimes, I am more human than them. They don't understand why I feel what they can't always feel; I see what they don't; I can be more sensitive in this cold metal than them, in their warm skin. I am more in touch with my surroundings and feelings than many of them who walk this land.

It's not just the flesh and bones that makes a human being, it's the mind and soul as well.

My brother made unbelievable sacrifices for me to be here—he, himself, is the evidence as much as I am; We are the unspeakable truth, the reality of our sins. And if some still believe I am a figment of their imagination, then so be it. I _know_ I am real. My brother and I believe it and we need no one else's opinion on the matter.

We know that one day soon, we'll regain what we've lost. We'll prove those who doubted us wrong, and with a smile, we'll prove those who believed in us _right_.

Our resolve is what makes our dreams tangible, what gives them form; the sole reason we will accomplish them. When we do, we'll rewrite everything we've done in the past in order to forge a brand new beginning.

Then, we'll finally find the happiness that has eluded us for so long.


	5. Indelible Sin

Indelible Sin

* * *

_~ I'm going to take these wounds, the ones that will not close, and squeeze them tight! The two of us must keep on walking, since we can never return again. Even now, deep within my heart, I still feel the pain of this indelible sin. Darling. ~_

* * *

"Are you sure, Brother?"

"Yes."

"But…?"

"We can't return, Al, not until we fix things. This is the only way to make sure of it."

"Can't you two come back every once in a while… our home is your home too, you know that."

"…sorry, Winry, but until I get Al's body back we can't come back here. We have to stay focused on our goal and coming to Resembool… it'll just complicate things."

"Coming for a visit doesn't mean you're losing you're focus—"

"Winry—"

"Winry, Brother has a point. If we come back it'll just be harder to leave… it's better if we just keep going until we get our bodies back. Then, I promise we'll come home."

"But, Al…"

"Winry, Al and I have made up our minds… please, understand."

"…all right…"

"And you boys are absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Granny. Now… the torch."

"Brother… do it."

"Okay."

* * *

And as the fire burned down everything they had once held dear, Edward thought that with it burned down some of the evidence of his indelible sins. Still, his heart felt heavy as he witnessed the flames lick ever inch of his old home before consuming it entirely. He knew Al felt the same, but in that faceless mask, he couldn't show it. His brother was a living representation of his sins, one that would forever be engraved in his mind and soul, just like today—this date, this scene, his feelings during this exact moment…

Edward gave Alphonse a sad, broken smile. "Well… there's no turning back for us now, Brother."

* * *

_Don't Forget._

_3. Oct. 11_


End file.
